As My Heart Bleeds Red, Your Eyes Turn Black
by Scare4irony
Summary: Slight AU - "No man chooses evil because it is evil; he only mistakes it for happiness." Rated T for torture and swearing. *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

AN: Contains torture and swearing. Beta'd by Jen F  
**

* * *

**

**AS MY HEART BLEEDS RED, YOUR EYES TURN BLACK  
**

Eyes cracking open, the man groggily lifted his head from his chest. The gleaming metal hooks embedded in his flesh and the taut, dirty rope kept him in place.

A shadow danced behind the screen. "Join me?" the voice asked gently.

The silence that came after lasted for what seemed an eternity before being answered.

"Go to Hell you fucking bastard."

The shadow entered revealing himself. "Ironic. I see you are in good spirits today."

"Fuck you Alistair."

"Oh, tsk-tsk. You've never been good with words, have you?" Alistair's hand hovered over the metal instruments finally settling upon the little blunt dagger at the end of the tray. "They say that looks are deceiving," he said, looking at his prisoner, "and how right they are." Swiftly he threw the dagger, hitting the man's shoulder. The prisoner ground his teeth letting a small hiss escape his lips. "Maybe we should've gone for something a little sharper." Again hands hovered above the tray, this time settling upon a long blade, sharpened 'til it was no thicker than a slice of paper. "Ready?"

"Piss off," the man hissed.

Shaking his head Alistair closed in on his prey, pressing the blade against the man's throat. Sweat and heat radiated off him in waves as he glared at the offending weapon. Finally the blade broke the skin, a little crevasse of red blood drawing towards the surface, sliding down his neck. A deeper cut followed the man's jawline up to the back of his ear.

"Join me," Alistair whispered harshly into his ear.

"No," the man said, barely shaking his head. He cried in pain as Alistair slashed his wrists, sending blood cascading down his arms and onto the already bloody floor. Mouth set in a thin line, he acknowledged nothing even as his vision began to blur. He could feel himself being dragged up by the remnants of his shirt, warm, sticky blood seeping down his fingertips. Alistair plunged the blade in the man's stomach, moving it up to his rib cage and then left towards his heart. The man cried out in pain as he felt the blade press against the beating tissue. Blackness began to envelope him; Alistair dropping him to the ground with an unceremonious thud.

Kneeling next to the dying man Alistair pulled him close to his chest and fingered the sledge hammer beside him. "I can bring you back or I can make the pain stop." Grasping the handle he brought it down heavily on the man's fingers, smirking as he heard the bone shatter and watched the blood spraying from his hand. The man's breathing hitched and continued to be laboured. "I can make it all go away." Fisting the man's hair, he pulled his head back and placed his mouth next to the man's ear.

"Never!" the man cried. The sledge hammer smashed into his knee, bone splinters shot out of his skin and littered the stained ground like white snow.

"Join me-"

"No-"

"John Winchester."

* * *

AN: Leave reviews. Scare4irony


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Sorry bout the repost/delete/repost I'm having trouble with my computer. Chapter 2 here we go.  
**

* * *

**

One eye swollen shut, John still managed to identify the demon that entered his cell. His hands hovered over the large hole that once housed internal organs in his lower abdomen. All that was left in the cavity was his stomach. Sick images filled his mind, the slimy organ sloshing against his fingers and the digestive juices leaking out of the punctures that it had endured.

Alistair forced him to stand up. "Hey, Johnny Boy, I got you a little surprise." John wheezed a curse and allowed himself to be dragged by his feet, his hands still firmly in place. He moaned, not registering the words that Alistair formed. "I had a hard time getting your present. I think you're gonna like it."

Alistair's henchman grabbed John's wrists, ignoring the organ that fell onto the floor with a dull thud. They took the hooks and sliced them into hands, making sure that they were entangled in his nerves and tendons so that each minuscule movement would cause him pain. His feet were tied, the rope burn searing his flesh and shooting pain through his ankles.

"Come now, we mustn't keep him waiting." Alistair barked his orders, the door closing behind him.

John wasn't sure how long had passed, but he wouldn't have put it past them to leave him there for a month at least. Solitary confinement was enough to send anyone crazy and sometimes was the best form of punishment.

"Johnny, sorry I'm late, but you Winchesters keep jamming up my schedule." A giant rack was rolled in.

_Winchesters? _John's resolve crumbled.

"Hey. Son?" Alistair slapped the younger man's cheek and waited for him to stir. "Look who came to meet you."

Blood smeared across his chest, hair plastered to his forehead, limbs a rainbow of colours, arms stretched above him. He wearily looked up, blinking rapidly to process what he was seeing. "D-d-dad?" His dirty blonde hair was caked with dry blood, and his green eyes were tired and filled with pain.

"Dean! Can you hear me?!" John yelled across the room.

"Time for some family bonding, don't you think?" Alistair moved towards Dean with a set of pliers. Picking up Dean's foot, he inserted them around his toenail and pulled slowly. Dean bucked and thrashed, the nail ripping right out. "Now daddy's turn." John glared icily, flinching as the deed was done to him.

"You leave him alone!" John's protests fell on deaf ears, Alistair laughed. The knife danced across Dean's body cutting away the layers of skin. "I swear-"John paled hearing Dean's wounded scream, a corkscrew drilling through his son's ear. Alistair laughed again. From the side of Dean's head his blood squirted a fair distance but as time passed it slowed to a trickle that stained his cheek. He tried to fight off the unconsciousness.

"It's okay," John assured.

Dean shook his head dizzily focussing on his father's eyes.

"Dean, don't fight it," he begged softly, "that's an order."

Dean nodded and closed his eyes.

* * *

AN: Leave reviews. Scare4irony


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Final chapter.  
**

* * *

**

John allowed himself to be led down the green mile. The pathway was littered with red specks, the smell of blood rose into his nostrils. He coughed into the crook of his elbow, shuffling along with his ankles chained together. The silver cuffs continued to clank against the ground and the demons on either side paid him no attention.

Wearily he was pushed into a room but not before having the back of his knees kicked in so he buckled, dropping himself heavily onto the floor. It seemed to him that in hell, whatever pain a person was meant to endure was always worse than expected. The door closed.

John waited in the corner of the room wondering where Dean was, how he was holding up. It killed him a thousand times over to think that his boy was enduring this. He tried to get Dean out, _"I'll join you, but Dean has to go back." _But Alistair merely laughed in his face and cut out his tongue.

The door opened and two new minions walked in wrestling him onto the table. Chains stretched his limbs away from his body, just enough so that they weren't dislocated but made the pain all the more excruciating. "Hey dad," a voice greeted him softly.

"Dean? Is that you? Why are you here? What about Sam? Is he here as well?" The questions were fast and continuous.

"Sammy's fine," Dean said hovering over John's face. He was dressed in black slacks and a white t-shirt. His hair was his normal dirty blond and there wasn't a scratch on him. John craned his neck towards the door. Alistair came in giving Dean a small sign. "I was just about to get started." He grinned and walked out of the room.

Dean's eyes turned black. "A righteous man turns quicker," he simply stated.

The hot poker he produced was placed cautiously near John's left eye. He screamed. The smell was sickening and Dean still continued layer after layer, instrument after instrument until all had some form of him on it.

John closed his remaining eye unable to watch his son.

_"Daddy, I love you..." _

Deep slashes on his collar bone.

"You better drop that knife-"John started strongly.

_"Dad! Dad, don't you let it kill me!"_

Acid poured onto his arms.

"You're ordering me?" Dean laughed.

_"It's okay, dad..."_

Poison injected into his veins.

"I'm not your good little soldier," Dean sneered.

_"I want you to watch out for Sammy-"_

_Dean's worried eyes upon him: "Yeah, dad, you know I will. You're scaring me..." _

Heart ripped out of his chest.

"Join me," Dean said.

He looked down."And it is written that the first seal shall be broken when a righteous man sheds blood in Hell. As he breaks, so shall it break," John whispered. Tears poured down his face. His once, beautiful baby boy smiled, the glint of a knife and his black demonic eyes, being the last thing he saw before it all turned back.

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading this, please leave review. Concrit - anything, I don't mind. Scare4irony


End file.
